FLOWER
by WolfieHunieBearieNini9488
Summary: BAD SUMMARY! Baekhyun ingin menyatakan perasaannya kepada seorang wanita, tetapi ia sudah harus sakit hati sebelum melakukannya. Chanyeol datang dan membuat Baekhyun terus bersemu. ChanBaek BxB Yaoi! Review please... Silahkan mampir..


**FLOWER**

 _ **Warning :**_

Semua tokoh di dalam ff ini adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarga serta agensi yang menaungi, saya hanya meminjam. Tudaan aku mah apa atuh, bulu kaki Sehun juga bukan. BxB, YAOI, penulisan ambeuradeul jadi mohon reviewnya~

Semoga suka :* Unch~

.

.

 _#Peek-a-Boo#_

.

.

.

,

Baekhyun menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya, sebuah kolam ikan dangan air terjun kecil buatan yang indah. Tidak seharusnya ia berdiri sendiri di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi, seharusnya ia menikmati mewahnya pesta kelulusan angkatannya bersama yang lain, para sahabatnya. Baekhyun kembali merasakan sesak di dadanya ketika ia mengingat setengah jam yang lalu.

 _ **-Flashback on-**_

"Apa kau serius akan menyatakannya?" Chen menatap ragu sahabatnya yang kini sedang menggenggam setangkai mawar merah dengan pita yang menghiasi tangkainya.

Saat ini Baekhyun, Chen dan Kai sedang berkumpul di salah satu sudut aula sekolah mereka yang terlihat ramai. Sebuah pesta kelulusan yang meriah untuk acara kelulusan sebuah SMA swasta yang terkenal.

"Aku serius, aku harus cepat melakukannya. Ini hari kelulusan dan kesempatan terakhirku, soal diterima atau tidak itu tak masalah." Baekhyun menatap bunga mawar di tangannya lalu beralih menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Baiklah jika memang kau ingin melakukannya, kami mendukungmu." Kai menepuk pelan bahu kanan Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih." Matanya memandang Chen dan Kai yang tengah tersenyum dan membalas senyum mereka.

Matanya menangkap pergerakan seseorang yang tengah berjalan keluar dari aula. Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua sahabatnya, Baekhyun berjalan cepat mengikuti pergerakan orang tersebut dan sampailah ia di taman belakang sekolah. Matanya mengedar untuk mencari sosok yang menjadi alasannya berada di sini dan ia menangkap seorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan gaun merah selututnya yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Sayup-sayup dapat Baekhyun dengar suara seorang pria yang tengah berbicara membuat Baekhyun melangkah lebih dekat dan berdiri di belakang sebuah pohon besar.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan? Siapa pria itu?" Baekhyun bergumam pelan.

Ia mengintip interaksi dua orang yang terlihat tengah membicarakan sesuatu, tak lama perbincangan mereka berhenti dan keheningan menguasai tempat itu. Mata kecil Baekhyun menangkap pergerakan sang pria yang meraih tangan sang gadis, lalu ia berlutut dengan wajah masih menatap sang gadis.

"Aku tahu ini bukan sesuatu yang romantis, tapi Kim Ren maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

Baekhyun tak dapat menahan rahangnya yang terasa berat, ia menganga lebar dengan mata sipitnya yang membesar terkejut. Astaga, bukan ini yang ia harapkan di hari ini! Melihat gadis yang disukainya malah dilamar pria lain. Ia tak tahu seperti apa ekspresi Ren sekarang, tetapi harapannya pupus ketika melihat kepala Ren mengangguk kecil.

Sesuatu terasa menghimpit dadanya, begitu sesak dan menyakitkan. Matanya terasa memanas dan pandangannya memburam. Ia membalik tubuhnya, bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya. Ia tahu jika kemungkinan perasaannya akan ditolak Ren pasti menyakitkan, tetapi mendapati dirinya bahkan ditolak sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan. Bertepuk sebelah tangan dan memendamnya, mungkin itu yang akan Baekhyun lakukan.

 _ **-Flashback off-**_

Helaan napas berat kembali Baekhyun keluarkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Matanya beralih menatap mawar merah di genggamannya. Tangannya yang sedang memegang mawar terangkat, bersiap melemparkannya sejauh mungkin ke tengah kolam.

"Berhenti!"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang terdengar berat tersebut sebelum menurunkan tangannya. Ia mendapati seorang pria dengan kemeja biru muda yang dibalut dengan jas hitam yang tampak mewah dengan pola ombak abu-abu di bagian bawahnya. Kening Baekhyun tampak mengkerut, ia tahu siapa orang di depannya ini.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?"

Orang itu adalah Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah ketua kelasnya dan pernah menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, pintar dan terlihat menawan ketika ia tersenyum. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang dekat sebagai teman sekelas tetapi tidak sedekat kedua sahabatnya, Chen dan Kai.

"Berikan bunga itu!" Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun berdiri.

"Hah? Untuk apa? Tidak mau!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan mawarnya bergantian sebelum menyembunyikan mawarnya di belakang tubuhnya, tanda penolakan keras.

"Berikan sekarang!" Chanyeol yang sudah berada di depannya kembali berbicara, kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih menuntut.

"Tidak, ya tidak!" Baekhyun berbicara sambil menatap galak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol datang dan memaksa Baekhyun memberikan bunga yang harusnya dialamatkan untuk Ren. Ayolah, Chanyeol bisa membeli rangkaian bunga yang lebih bagus dan indah dengan uangnya.

Chanyeol berdecak tak suka, dengan cepat ia semakin mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol berusaha mengambil mawar yang masih Baekhyun sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang, posisinya sekarang seperti Chanyeol yang tengah memeluknya. Bisa ia cium wangi tubuh Chanyeol, entah mengapa membuat wajahnya memanas dan tubuhnya berubah kaku.

"Aku dapat!" Suara Chanyeol terdengar senang.

Perlahan Baekhyun melemaskan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang tengah memandang mawarnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau kenapa sih? Aku yakin kau bisa membeli langsung bunga itu sekaligus tamannya." Baekhyun mendengus kesal akibat kejadian yang tadi, meskipun jantungnya masih berdebar dengan abnormalnya.

"Jika aku menginginkan bunga ini dan pemiliknya bagaimana?" Chanyeol menatap langsung ke mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh membuat Chanyeol sedikit berharap jika Baekhyun mengerti maksudnya.

"Dasar, jika seperti itu ya tembak saja-"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah tersenyum lebar di saat Baekhyun berkata seperti itu, tetapi senyumannya luntur digantikan wajah jengkelnya ketika mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Noona penjual bunga itu, dia memang manis sih. Kau harus cepat sebelum ada pria lain yang mendapatkannya." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol seolah memberi semangat.

'Jangan sepertiku.' Baekhyun berujar kecut dalam hati.

"Bunga ini sudah kau beli, jadi bunga ini milikmu."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah ketika kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Bunga itu miliknya? Chanyeol menginginkan bunga itu dan pemiliknya?

"Chanyeol menginginkanku?" Entah mengapa gumaman lirih itu bisa ditangkap oleh gendang telinga Chanyeol.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Suara Chanyeol terdengar yakin, ia menatap mata Baekhyun yang mengerjap lucu karena kaget.

Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, ia hanya mampu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol berkata seolah ia sedang menembak Baekhyun sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, rasanya sesak tetapi menyenangkan. Tubuhnya terasa melemas ketika Chanyeol meraih dagunya agar ia menatap Chanyeol, tubuh mereka hanya terpisah sejauh 10 cm saja.

'Senyumnya-'

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat berjalan ke arah sebuah semak di dekat situ dan berjongkok untuk mengambil sesuatu. Baekhyun masih setia berdiri di tempatnya sambil mengawasi pergerakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali dengan senyuman lebarnya, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arh Baekhyun.

"Bunga?" Baekhyun mengambil sebuah bunga kecil yang disodorkan Chanyeol.

Bunga itu tampak kecil, kelopak putih yang tampak indah menghiasi bagian tengahnya yang berwarna kuning.

"Aku menyimpan bungamu, kau menyimpan bungaku."

"Itu tidak adil, bahkan kau tak mengeluarkan sepeserpun untuk bunga ini." Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Kau ingin aku ke toko bunga sekarang?"

"Tidak perlu!" Baekhyun mendesah malas, Chanyeol menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu suasana hening tercipta di antara mereka. Tak ada satupun yang mau memecahkannya dengan sepatah kata saja. Chanyeol menghela napas berat, ia harus melakukannya sekarang.

"Aku akan ke Finlandia, melanjutkan _study_ ku di sana." Kalimat Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun kembali menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Aku ingin kau menungguku."

"Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau hanya perlu menjaga bunga ini dan perasaanmu. Saat aku kembali, aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang harusnya menjadi milikku." Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dengan kesungguhan yang besar.

Baekhyun menelan salivanya perlahan, ia tak menyangka kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Dadanya kembali sesak yang terasa menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa janji. Kau tahu? Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, aku belum bisa merasakannya terhadapmu." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Dirasakan tangan Chanyeol menyentuh pelan dagunya, membawa tatapan Baekhyun ke arah wajahnya. Tak sempat merespon apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun hanya merasakan bibirnya yang menempel dengan sesuatu yang lembut dan lembab. Berkedip tiga kali, Baekhyun dapat melihat mata Chanyeol yang terpejam dan gerakan pelan di bibirnya terasa memabukkan.

Wajahnya memanas, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan tubuhnya melemas. Dirasakan salah satu tangan Chanyeol merengkuh pinggangnya, membawanya lebih dekat. Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan sekarang adalah memejamkan mata, menggenggam bagian depan jas Chanyeol dan terbuai dengan gerakan lembut Chanyeol.

Tautan itu akhirnya terlepas, menampilkan wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dan senyuman lebar Chanyeol.

"Apa yang barusan sudah membuatmu berdebar terhadapku?" Jemari Chanyeol yang masih berada di dagu Baekhyun merambat naik mengelus bibir Baekhyun yang memerah dan lembab.

Baekhyun tak tahu lagi apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum pandangannya memburan dan semua berubah menjadi gelap adalah suara Chanyeol yang terus memanggilnya dan tepukan pelan di pipinya. Baekhyun pingsan, tak bisa menahan perasaan yang baru ia rasakan ini.

 **3 tahun kemudian**

Suasana kota Seoul di malam ini sangat ramai, bulan sudah memasuki Desember. Walaupun udara sangat dingin menusuk kulit, tak akan menghalangi orang-orang untuk menikmati suasana menjelang natal. Beberapa toko sudah memasang pohon natal sebagai hiasannya. Tak terkecuali sebuah mini market di pinggir kota.

"Astaga! Aduh pinggangku!"

Baekhyun baru saja memindahkan tiga tumpuk kardus makanan ringan. Pengiriman barang baru datang tadi dan sialnya saat ini Baekhyun harus berjaga sendirian. Setelah lulus SMA, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kuliah. Ia mengambil jurusan seni, tidak terlalu membutuhkan otak katanya dan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya ia lebih memilih bekerja sambilan di mini market ini. Masih dengan mengusap pinggang belakangnya, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kasir dan duduk di kursinya.

Suasana mini market memang sepi. Jarang orang berkunjung ke sini, lebih baik berjalan-jalan keluar menikmati suasana menjelang natal bersama keluarga. Rasa bosan sudah mulai menguasainya, desahan malas keluar begitu saja. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu di atas kasir, ia meraihnya. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memerhatikan benda di tangannya. Sebuah bunga kecil yang keseluruhannya sudah berwarna cokelat karena kering. Bunga itu tidak rusak karena Baekhyun melapisinya dengan plastik, melaminatingnya.

"Bodoh, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Kau datang begitu saja, mengambil _first kiss_ ku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan apapun termasuk penjelasan."

Baekhyun mengusap pelan permukaan bunga tersebut. Helaan napas berat ia keluarkan ketika ingatan yang lalu muncul begitu saja. Saat itu ia pingsan dan saat ia sadar ia sudah berada di UKS, ditemani kedua sahabatnya. Saat ia bertanya apa yang terjadi, Kai hanya menjawab jika yang membawanya ke UKS adalah Chanyeol. Wajahnya memerah, kejadian bersama Chanyeol otomatis berputar dalam ingatannya dan saat itulah terakhir kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol.

Bel minni market berbunyi, menandakan seorang pelanggan baru saja masuk. Baekhyun berdiri, meletakkan bunga itu di sakunya dan membungkuk hormat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Senyum hangat Baekhyun keluarkan.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit ngeri melihat orang di depannya. Tubuhnya tinggi, ia memakai pakaian serba hitam dan jangan lupa masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Orang itu memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku mantelnya, meraih sesuatu di dalam sana. Baekhyun memberikan tatapan bingungnya ketika orang itu menyodorkannya sebuah benda tipis dengan sesuatu berwarna kehitaman di tengahnya. Karena suasana hening sesaat, akhirnya Baekhyun meraih benda itu dan memperhatikannya engan teliti.

"Maafkan aku haya bisa menjaga satu kelopak saja."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak, ia merasa pernah mendengar suara _deep_ ini. Apa katanya tadi? Kelopak? Kelopak bunga?

Otak Baekhyun dengan cepat merangkai informasi yang baru saja ia terima. Suara dan kelopak? Dengan cepat Baekhyun menatap wajah orang di depannya.

'Jangan! Jangan berharap lebih! Jika bukan dia, kau akan tersakiti.' Pikiran Baekhyun terus menyuarakan penolakan atas apa yang hatinya ingin percayai.

'Apa dia...'

Orang di depannya meraih maskernya dan menampakkan wajah seorang pria. Pandangan Baekhyun memburam, terasa panas. Tak terasa jika air matanya sudah mengalir membuat pria di depannya tersenyum lembut.

" _Hey, don't cry_." Orang itu meraih pipi kiri Baekhyun, mengusap aliran sungai kecil di sana.

Dada Baekhyun terasa sesak, sesak yang menyenangkan seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Ia baru merasakannya kembali, karena orang yang sama.

"Bodoh!" Baekhyun berucap lirih, ia menutup matanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, perasaannya tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Berpisah jauh selama 3 tahun dengan orang yang sudah merebut hatinya, terasa meledak-ledak di dadanya. Dengan cepat ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Ia meraih bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya, melumatnya pelan dan lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum di sela-sela lumatan Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan ia mulai membalas, menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan. Tangannya perlahan merambat meraih bagian depan mantel Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya kuat. Chanyeol menumpukan tubuhnya pada meja kasir, sebelah tangannya menekan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam tautan mereka. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya tautan itu terputus, menampilkan kedua orang yang tengah meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Tangan Chanyeol kembali menuntun wajah Baekhyun untuk menatapnya, ia tersenyum begitu tampan.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang."

 _ **END**_

 _ **OMAKE**_

"Kenapa milikku hanya tinggal sebuah kelopak bunga? Mana yang lain?"

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya dari Vivi."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Saat ini mereka berada di apartemen Baekhyun. Setelah acara kangen-kangenan di dalam mini market itu berlangsung, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menemani Baekhyun berjaga hingga jam sepuluh malam. Dan disinilah mereka, di kamar Baekhyun. Tidur berdua di dalam selimut yang sama, saling berbagi kehangatan dan kerinduan dengan pelukan.

"Dia itu anjing sepupuku, Sehun. Saat aku sedang membereskan barangku di kamar, tiba-tiba Vivi masuk dan menggigit bungamu. Ia membawanya ke luar, aku tak sempat menangkapnya dan aku hanya bisa meraih kelopak itu saja." Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut.

"Jangan mendiamiku, kau tak rindu denganku hm?" Cahnyeol sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun yang bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Hm~" Baekhyun bergumam manja dan memeluk Chanyeol erat.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mngecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Sepertinya natalan tahun ini akan membawa kesan sangat spesial bagi kedua orang ini.

 _ **Peek-a-boo-peek-a-boo-peek-a-boo-peek-a-boo-peek-a-boo-peek-a-boo**_

 _ **CUAP-CUAP**_

Hallo, kembali dengan wolfie yang datang dengan oneshootnya yang sepertinya membosankan :v uh~ judulnya _girly_ sekaleeeh

Mumpung lagi libur kan, coba buat oneshoot dan lahirlah ff ini * **ddaraa***. Eh, ada yang mau sequelnya ga? Kalau mau mohon _review_ nya yaaa, semakin banyak yang review saya semakin semangat buat _sequel_ nya 'v'. Kalau ide yang ada di otak saya, _sequel_ nya rated M sih, muahahahaa ***ketawa nista*.** Tapi kalau ada yang ga setuju silahkan sampaikan di kolom _review_. Mohon _review_ nya untuk saran, perbaikan dan penyemangat saya~ Jaa~

Oh ya, selamat hari Natal bagi yang merayakannya, hohohoho~ ***suara santa***

 **Karawang, 25 Desember 2017.**

 _ **WolfieHunieBearieNini**_ :*


End file.
